


One of Those Days

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuties, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi puts to use his grace of being good with his hands.<br/>(Tag edit:Ack. Removed warning. There is noooooo warnings... omg. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die-liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=die-liebe).



He just stared off, today was dull and dragging on. Normally it wasn't so bad, he was used to the years of working. Just... today was one of those days. Time seemed to slow down just for him. The only source of entertainment being him chewing on the end of his unfinished cigarette while leaning his unusually heavy head against his hand. This was suppose to be a break, the thing that was always a happy moment in any working man's life. Everything was so silent within the breakroom. Outside he could hear the copier, the buzz of computers, footsteps, he was trying to drown them out and just leave himself to his thinking. Just hoping the time would go by and find himself soon at home. 

Dojima didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. Hands placed themselves on his shoulders, causing him to jump, and now ready to turn around to smack them away. "It's just me, sir." 

"Stop getting a kick out of crawling up behind me, Adachi." 

The hands gave a firm squeeze. "You shouldn't leave yourself so open. Geez, your shoulders are like bricks." Thumbs pressed into the muscle above the shoulder blade, dragging up as the shoulders were grabbed into the hand. Dojima's discontented grunt from the comment quickly turned into a pleasured sigh. That small action itself had caused a drop in tension, the pleasant feeling of those muscles now warm and already loose. 

A feeling of digging and mild burning rose as Adachi's lower palms pushed against and circled around in the center, right below where his neck ended and back began. Moving up, they pressed the skin and shirt forward slowly. He was holding his breath, biting down on the paper in his mouth. Fingers now danced along his nape, leaving instant sharp pain that melted into that relaxing warmth. He moved his neck a bit, feeling and hearing the pops. 

"You've got quite a bit of knots, you need to quit leaning over the desk like a bird of prey over his meal." Thumbs now walked along the back of his neck, pushing up into the back of his head. It repeated a few times, Dojima opening his mouth to take in a deep breath, the cigarette falling onto the table. He glared at it, the end completely tore and gone. Thumb and two fingers gently pinched and kneaded along nape and shoulders, causing them to drop and Dojima to lean into the touch. 

"Keep a bit forward, sir." Dojima only gave a 'huh', and sat back up as he felt the flats of a fist press into his upper back, circling around in both motion and placement. Dojima took in a deep breath, letting it slowly out his lungs as Adachi milked away the knot between his shoulder blade and spine, a suppressed groan leaking out his mouth. It went down, bringing the muscles jumping out of cold, firing sensations to his brain. The circles turned to drags, running down the lower back, only end in open hands with thumbs caressing deeply into the small of the older mans back. He leaned on his arms as he exposed more to Adachi. 

The length of his right arm pressing against the entirety of Dojima's back as he pressed and slid from spine to side as the left hugged where arm met shoulder on Dojima. The position flipped for the other side, all pain and stress seeming to melt off of him as it was wiped away by the movements. His heart beat in a hard but relaxed rhythm as he took in air and released feeling like all his worries exited along with the breathe. The hands returned around the waist, the fingers and thumbs rubbing through every ounce of muscle, making there way up. It was hard not to give an utterance of relief when Adachi successfully kept vanquishing every compressed tissue and nerve. 

Dojima breath hiccuped as Adachi knuckled and kneaded into shirt and skin, the relief being accompanied by a smooth rhythm, he felt as though he could surrender himself to sleep with just how much he was starting to feel relaxed, that he didn't even protest once Adachi reach the top, arms gliding over his shoulders, body pressing down and his hair lightly brushing his right ear. Hands grabbed his as both thumbs started to walk in fluid motion along the pads of his thumb, small gentle circles before they left to dance their way up each finger to the tip, giving three squeezes between index and thumb. 

Adachi's hands released his own, as they snatched up his other, proceeding to minister the same treatment. He could feel the rise and fall of Adachi's chest, the way it changed when Dojima sighed. "Hhnnn." The sharp intake Adachi had done, he began to notice how his cheek lightly pressed itself against his ear, and felt the rising up away from him. Hands ran themselves along both of Dojima's arms, up to his shoulders and finally off his body. 

Dojima felt as though his body was lighter, and the phantom touches still swept along his back as if it were their own memory of a grand dancehall. He rolled his neck around, then his shoulders, and popped his back. 

"HmmHmm..." Dojima gave a questioning look about the strange laugh as Adachi made his way to the chair to the side of him at the end of the table. "You might want to think of something unpleasant... you look like a cat laying out in the sun, Dojima-san." 

That alone changed Dojima from whatever his face appeared to a serious expression. "...Hn. Thank you for that. I needed it, however..." He propped up his arm on his elbow, giving Adachi a disappointed look. He pointed his finger, as to make sure he grabbed the younger's attention. "You know you shouldn't be doing that here..." 

He almost looked hurt. Almost. If it wasn't for the sly smile creeping up on his lips. "Ah. I see. I'm sorry then, I'll keep it in mind."

Dojima just gave an annoyed grunt, mostly at himself for now allowing himself not to lecture Adachi, even after the big favor that was given. Glancing at his wrist, he saw his break was almost due to end. He stood, pushing back in the chair. He grabbed the cigarette, and tossed it in the bin. 

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the rushed pushing back of the chair as Adachi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let me make it up to you for taking the risk." Dojima just raised his eyebrow. Adachi smiled slyly as he lowered his voice, mismatching and drawn. "Going directly home...It'll be unlocked after work~." He gave an innocent pat, turning and heading to pour himself the coffee that was now screaming in beeps that it was done brewing. 

The day went by quickly for Dojima, no longer had felt dull and boring. The night hadn't either.


End file.
